Consequences
by Moon Mage Megrim
Summary: Some consequences are small, while others can be large. But for some people, just one action can become the biggest consequence of all.


Little Note here - This is not my first story. My other stories were flops, so I hope I Can belt out good ones from now on. I hope you like it. I was just sitting on my desk chair; thinking and this came to me. Please Review.

No I do not own CCS or any characters except for Hisao and Chihona.

Consequences

The sunlight shone in to a small window and hitting a crystal lamp, bounced off in a million different directions, producing a glorious rainbow. A quiet growl slipped through the air.

"Damn sun, always spoiling the night. If I could I'd use Dark and cast it all over the stupid world," the covers flipped up as a tall, female awoke.

"Aiyee! I'm helpless in the throes of my comforter!" she exclaimed, shoving the comforter off her, using her feet. She shook her head, her golden-brown hair, whipping around her crystal green eyes. She slapped a hand over her eyes as she crossed the room and shut the curtains around the window.

"There, much better," she muttered as she set to making her bed. She was fluffing the pillows as her door slammed open, causing her to scowl fiercely. A petite female with shoulder-length ebony hair and deep violet eyes rushed in, following a small boy who was running around in a circle in the middle of her room. The latter was also quite naked. A tall man slumped against the doorjamb, panting, his deep blue hair hanging forward in his eyes. The first female smirked and crossed her arms.

"Tough morning Eriol? Just wait until he's two," she chuckled, turning and swooping down to catch the minute menace.

"Aha! I've got you, Hisao! Ahaha! You will never escape the great and mighty-" she started but was cut off.

"Half naked lady who is holding my only son and heir captive?" the petite woman finished, arms crossed, with one eyebrow raised. Eriol smirked then walked over and took Hisao out of her arms. She put one hand behind her head, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey! I was just woken up! I get 10 minutes leeway ne?" she flashed the woman an innocent smiled then made shooing motions with her hands.

"Out! Out! Unless you want to see me naked?" she raised an eyebrow as Eriol instantly perked up.

"Don't even think about it, love. Sakura's flat anyway," the other female smirked. Sakura scoffed.

"As if you aren't! And look at you! Teeny Tomo-chan!!" she laughed coming over and resting her arm on the small girl's shoulder, who just shrugged it off.

"Right. Yeah ok whatever. Come on love, we'll just eat all her food." She turned and, pulling his arm, strode out the door.

"Hey!! Don't you even think about it Tomo!! Tomo?! Tomoyo Daidouji!! Damn, better hurry up! I'm hungry," Sakura yelled then, rolling her eyes, turning and walked over into her closet. She slipped her lacy cami and shorts set off and yanked a yellow bra of a hanger and buckled it hurriedly. An aqua tank was yanked on, followed by a pair of frayed cutoff jean shorts. She slipped on some aqua flips and, brushing her hair, practically bounced out her door and down the stairs. She turned the corner and was hit with the smells of bacon, coffee, eggs, and cinnamon buns.

"Yum, this smells great Tomo-chan. Glad I forced you to stay here and become my slave!" she grinned when Tomoyo just scowled at her. Eriol stepped over the threshold, carrying a now dressed Hisao, who was calmly sucking on his thumb. His ebony hair was neatly combed, letting his bright cerulean eyes show.

"Yeah, she is a slave. A slave to her desire," he said, smirking at her. Tomoyo immediately blushed.

"Demare!" she hissed. She turned around and set to cooking omelets. A furious chopping sound and angry mutterings reached their ears. Eriol handed Sakura Hisao, and padded over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear. Sakura rolled her eyes, and placed Hisao in his high chair.

"Good morning Hi-chan. Let's see, how about oatmeal and some milk for starters ok?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. He blinked then turned his head to stare in the direction of the front door. Sakura nodded.

"Okay I get it. Someone's he-" the doorbell interrupted her. She smiled, and stood up, ruffling his hair. She glanced over at the couple at the stove.

"I'll get it," she announced loudly. The couple continued to kiss, oblivious to her. She sighed, and shaking her head, turned to walk over to the door. She opened it and was instantaneously hit by something.

"MOMMY! I'M HOME!" a little girl's voice shouted. Sakura looked down and grinned.

"Hey sweetie! How was your stay at Uncle Touya's house?" she replied, hugging the small child.

"It was so much fun! First, when I got there, I put my stuff in my room and then we went out to get something to eat and then we went to the zoo and then Aunt Kaho took me and Merai to go shopping and then-" she let out in rapidly before stopping to draw in another breath.

"Calm down honey! You have plenty of time to tell me all this, ok?" Sakura asked, standing up and holding her hand out to her daughter.

"Chihona! Where did you run off to?" A masculine voice cut through the air. Sakura smiled.

"Touya! How are you?!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hey Sakura. I'm fine. Kaho is pregnant, but shhh don't tell Merai ok?" he replied, hugging her back.

"That's great. Now come in. Tomoyo's just making breakfast," she said, smiling brightly.

"I wish we could, but we have to get back. Kaho has a big appointment. One of her patients has a root canal scheduled, and Merai has to go to a friend's birthday. I'll call you later, ok?" he said, scowling faintly. She nodded and hugged her once more.

"Okay. See you later, onii-chan," she replied, walking him out to the car. He opened the driver's door.

"See you, kaijuu!" he said, and got in the car, smirking at her red face. He pulled the car out and drove off waving. She growled at the receding car.

"I'm not a kaijuu," she muttered, then turned and looked down the sidewalk at her daughter.

"Chihona? Come on sweetie. Let's get some breakfast," she called out. Sakura saw a man walking down the sidewalk towards them. He stopped next to Chihona and crouched down to her eyelevel. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

'What is he doing back here?' she thought as she walked over to the two.

"Mommy has got pretty green eyes, and she's tall, and she has pretty brown hair. I didn't get my eyes from her. I gots them from my daddy," Chihona was saying, pointing to her eyes.

"Well, you have very pretty eyes," he said. Chihona leaned in and looked at his eyes before turning around and tugging on her mother's hand.

"Lookie mommy! He gots eyes like me! He gots magical eyes! See! See!" she babbled excitedly, pointing at him.

"He has dear, not he gots," she chided gently.

"Yeah ok, but look at his eyes!!" she exclaimed, now yanking on her mother's hand to pull her closer to the man. Chihona liked this man from the second she saw him. He had eyes just like her. 'Magical eyes' her mommy had called them. She had told her that she inherited them from her father.

"You must be her mother. You have a very beautiful daughter. May I ask your name?" the man asked politely. Sakura scowled at him.

"Don't play dumb, Li. You know exactly who I am," she hissed. Chihona's smile dropped.

'Why is mommy being mean? And does she know this guy? ' she thought.

"Now Sakura, I didn't come here to-" he started but Sakura interrupted.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back inside and find Tomoyo, ok?" her mother said, not smiling.

Chihona nodded and walked away, but only as far as the giant bush by the driveway. She ducked behind it and peeked out at the couple.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you decided to go back to Hong Kong and never come back!" Sakura practically screamed. He only looked at her.

"I never said-"

"Like hell you didn't! Don't you remember? It was the morning after the Autumn Festival. Do you remember? I certainly do!" she raged.

"What do you mean? Of course I remember that night, but..." he stated, crossing his arms and frowning at her.

"You don't remember because you don't want to remember! You ruined my life! That morning with only a few words, you succeeded in killing my soul and crushing my heart!" she cried, tears gathering in her eyes. He scowled and took a few steps forward grabbing her arms.

'Oh no! What was the nice man doing to mommy?' Chihona wondered, as she watching the encounter with great interest.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Sakura yelled, pounding on his chest. She let her shoulders and head drop and she muttered something, but Chihona couldn't hear. The man jerked and wrapped his arms around Sakura, whispering something. He pulled her head up and looked into her eyes, before leaning down and kissing her.

'He's kissing mommy!!' she smiled. Maybe he mommy loved this man like Aunt Tomoyo loved Uncle Eriol.

Sakura stiffened then relaxed a little in his arms.

'I always felt safe in his arms. Like he would always be there to protect and love me. WAIT! What the hell am I thinking?' Sakura's eyes shot open and she shoved him back. She pulled back her arm and let it fly. A loud slap echoed through the quiet neighborhood. He stepped back, a hand to his cheek and he looked at her disbelieving.

"You left me, Li! You left me! If not for Touya and Tomoyo and Eriol, I don't know what I would have done!" Sakura shouted, a tear running down her face.

"Uh oh. Mommy's crying again!" Chihona whispered and ran over to Sakura. She hugged her legs.

"It'll be ok, mommy! I promise it'll be ok," she said, looking up at her. Sakura crouched down and hugged her.

"Oh, you don't know what you would have done? You moved on and got another man and got pregnant!" The man, Li, said, growling. Sakura jerked her head back.

"You idiot! Look at her! Look at my daughter! Look at her eyes!" she shouted, turning Chihona's face towards him.

"Chihona is your daughter too!

Well there you go. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I don't think it's really a cliffhanger, but that's just me. Okay must go because it's late and I'm famished! Review and I might update. hint, hint

Omg! I'm so SO sorry it took me like almost a year to write this. Junior year has been hectic. 3 hurricanes…good karma for florida huh? Also I have to take SATs and ACTs and I just got assigned my senior project and exams are coming up. But I get my class ring in two days! HOLLER!

Until next time,

3M


End file.
